edfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Ed-Possible
"Mission Ed-Possible" is the 1st episode of Season 5 and the 103rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd's mission to deliver report cards comes up against some desperate opposition by his friends, Ed and Eddy. As they know that they will be in major trouble if their parents see them, Ed and Eddy try to stop Edd and get their report cards before Edd can deliver them to their parents. Plot The atmosphere of Peach Creek Jr. High is tense as report cards are distributed among its students. Jonny is ecstatic for obtaining mostly Bs and Cs (courtesy of Plank's tutoring), Nazz and Kevin believe they will please their folks, and Rolf "will be in need of a new tuchus if his papa sees" his D in Typing. He shows Kevin the typewriter he was given and asks how it works. The only ones not joining in the comparison of grades are Eddy and Ed. This is because apparently "some backstabbin' jerk" is hand delivering their report cards straight to their parents. Eddy wants to know who "the backstabbin' jerk" is. Edd, shows ups and nervously tries to console his friends before leaving in seeming desperation. His escape is thwarted by a conveniently placed apple, and with Ed's eager attempt to help clean up, the truth gets out: Edd is the "backstabbing jerk," directly commanded by the Principal to make the delivery. As it turns out, Ed and Eddy's grades are utterly abysmal to the point that the comments about their grades (and behavior) spills onto the backside. Eddy then attempts to alter the report cards via his brother's Report Card Changing Kit. Eddy instructs Ed to put the usual A's and B's on the report cards and to also put one C grade on each report card to prevent any suspicion. Edd however retrieves the grades with a well placed diversion (a cardboard cut-out of the principal projected via flashlight). Eddy then angrily threatens Edd to hand over the report cards, while Ed tries to sucker him with tales of his horrible Aunt ("She has a mustache, Double D!"), who he will have to live with if the cards reach his mother's hands and she sees his poor performance. The bell conveniently rings at this point, and Edd is able to avoid his friends' wrath for the time being. Edd is able to avoid his friends' wrath for most of the day until the clock begins to reach 3 when everyone leaves for home. As the end of school approaches, Edd asks to be excused early to get a head-start on the delivery, but is trampled on by the rest of the Kids; Eddy and Ed wait outside to ambush him. When the doors open, they pounce on...Rolf! Edd is nowhere to be seen. But his cover is blown when Rolf's rucksack breaks open and he is forced out of Rolf's typewriter. Edd steals Kevin's bike to speed up his escape, but is slowed by Sarah and Jimmy's After-School Carnival. He attempts to get around, but only incites Sarah's wrath, forcing him to double back...right into Kevin's hands. Eddy and Ed, using a luggage carrier, successfully steal Edd from Kevin, and finally appear to have caught him. However, defying the laws of physics, Edd escapes via being slingshotted from a tree, floating with his umbrella (a la Mary Poppins). Ed is becoming discouraged that they will never catch him, but Eddy reminds him that Edd is physically weak, and will likely tire himself out soon. Eddy also vows to Ed that Edd will NEVER turn those report cards in alive. Edd gently floats down to the nearby construction site for Peach Creek Estates and comes across a massive hole dug by Ed. Eddy demands the cards, but forgets that Edd is supposed to be IN the hole for the demand to work. Edd runs around the hole and continues forward. Eddy then tells Ed that he should have dug deeper. Later Ed and Eddy intercept Edd once again with the Kanker Sisters' trailer, but only succeed in becoming part of the Kanker's "dessert menu". Edd by this point is near his limit, but perseveres on to Ed's/Eddy's doorstep. He commends their efforts in trying to stop him and is about to deliver the cards, only to be ambushed again by Ed and Eddy. But the ambush was all for naught, as the report cards had not been on Edd's person for the entire length of the chase! As it turns out, Edd, knowing that he would not make it with Ed and Eddy chasing him, so he had made a deal with Rolf to discreetly deliver the cards in his place, allowing for the task to not only be completed, but for Rolf to proudly gain his Report Card Delivery Badge from his fellow Urban Rangers. Eddy, infuriated, starts to advance on Edd. However suddenly his angry father and Ed's equally ticked mother arrive and drag them off to have a discussion over their grades. Edd then comments on taking responsibility for your actions, only to run into Kevin, who is ready to beat up Edd for destroying his bike. The episode then irises in on a panicked Edd. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "May I might? I bet I'm doing real good, guys! Oh, oh, listen to this-" from his report card while pretending to be Ms. Borroz with a wig, lipstick and glasses while talking in a high-pitched voice "Ed has difficulty with his ability to concentrate for even the smallest period." this point Ed becomes distracted by his own wiggling finger Ed: absorbed ''"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock…" '''Eddy': giggling "The teacher's got you pegged, Ed!" Edd: within his locker "Deplorable grades do not a joke make, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': backing away from Eddy "I've been entrusted with a very important task, Eddy, and neither rain nor sleet nor you nor Ed shall stop me from completing this duty. I'm sure you're parents will be very understanding and--" Ed: a beseeching face "I'm going to have to live with my aunt! She has a mustache, Double D!" Eddy: frustrated "Gimme those report cards!" Ed: loudly "Her cat makes me sneeze and she never butters my toast!" Eddy: impatient "The cards! Now!" Ed: dejected "She smells like cabbage and she makes me use toothpicks!" Eddy: furiously "Gimme 'em!" ---- *'Jonny': with his report card while running around in circles in front of his locker "Right on! Bs and Cs for me! Bs and Cs for me!" sticks his head in his locker to while talking to a smug-looking Plank "All that extra tutoring you gave me really paid off, buddy!" ---- *'Eddy': of Ed's stupidity "You idiot! Does Rolf look like Double D?" Ed closer of Rolf Ed: closely at Rolf "Hmm... Maybe with a hat?" stuffs Ed's head with the traffic cone; Eddy peers through the window again Eddy: "Hey, Rolfie! You seen Double D?" Rolf: "Double D Ed-boy? I am an innocent son of a shepherd, I know nothing. Goodbye." ---- *'Eddy': his dad grabbing his arm "Dad?" while attempting to fool his dad "Um, the grades are in Greek this year. I did good, I swear." Ed: his mom's arm and grabs his ear "Uh-oh. No auntie for Ed! Mommy! No auntie for Ed!" picks up his over-the-shoulder pack after seeing Ed and Eddy get pulled by their parents Edd: "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I suppose some lessons just have to be learned the hard way." turns and is alarmed to see Kevin standing there, leaning over his partially-fixed bike with a sinister look on his face Kevin: "Ain't that the truth?" menacingly ---- *'Eddy': sourly "How come they get their report cards, when some back-stabbing jerk is hand-delivering ours straight to our parents?" Ed: crying "Life can be so cruel!" his head on a locker ---- *'Rolf': by his typing grade "Cursed present day phooey! Rolf will need a new tuckus after papa sees this!" Kevin: "Dude. A D in typing? Rough." Rolf: Kevin his typewriter in his locker "Almighty chin-faced Kevin! Of what use is this infernal button box to the son of a shepherd?! ROLF ASKS YOU!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode to air after the supposed cancellation of the show, leaving a hiatus of 364 days; "Take This Ed and Shove It" aired on November 5, 2004 and this episode aired on November 4, 2005. *We find out that Eddy does worse in class than Ed because Eddy's report is full of comments from front to back. *Eddy's dad and Ed's moms' arms are shown in this episode, which is the first time any of the Ed's parents have been seen, even partially. They appear to be giant in comparison to the kids, which is weird because Ed is 5' 9", which is the normal size of humans. However, it could be an exaggeration to show how serious the situation is for Ed and Eddy. *Eddy's Brother's Report Card Changing Kit is hidden inside his locker behind a picture of himself and the content of it is inside the guitar case. *According to Ed's report card written by Ms. Borroz, Ed apparently has difficulties concentrating for even the smallest period of time. *In this episode, when Edd grabs the umbrella, he lifts off into the air. This is a direct allusion to Mary Poppins, who got around on a floating umbrella, though it is questionable as to how he could have done so. *The episode title is a reference to the 1966 TV series Mission: Impossible. *Rolf earned the Report Card Delivery Badge in this episode. *If you look very closely when Rolf's stuffs falls from his bag, you can see his yellow accordion which is previously seen in Key to My Ed. *This is the first time the Kankers have let any of the Eds pass without trying to have their way. However, this could be because they got Eddy and Ed, instead of just Edd. *'Goof': Two report cards have Eddy's name when one of them should have Ed's name. Also, the school report card by law must print Eddy's last name. *This is the fifth appearance of the Urban Rangers.Urban Rangers *This is the second Season 5 episode to air in South East Asia. (The first was Out with the Old, In with the Ed) *'Goof': On Ed's report card, there was an F on everything, but later, you see an A on the History label. Ed and Eddy only used the report card changing kit on Eddy's. *This is the second episode that has ended with Kevin about to pound Double D for wrecking his bike. The first was My Fair Ed. *Ed calls Eddy "Eddy McGee" for the second time, the first time was in "My Fair Ed". That could be his last name or Ed was trying to rhyme both times he called him that. *Judging by Ed dressing up as Ms. Borroz you can see she apparently wears glasses and has white hair tied in a bun. *Apparently, most of the characters have their own disadvantage on a school subject: #Nazz: Cooking - D, Art - C+ and English- C #Kevin: 4 Cs and 2 Ds #Jonny: Unknown - (only the ones with Cs as his grades) #Rolf: Basic Computer Application - D (other grades unknown) #Ed: All - F, with the exception of History which is an A. #Eddy: All - F and teacher comments filling up the back. #Edd: does not appear to have any disadvantages on a school subject since his report card was never shown. However as we see in many episodes, he is terrible at P.E. due to him being the least muscular of the kids. #(The remaining characters' grades were not shown/mentioned.) *This is the first time that the Kankers are seen in a season opener. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *This is the first episode to be made by digital color instead of paint and ink. *Apparently, the Kankers have something called Meatloaf Monday for them as dinner. *Starting with this episode, the episode title cards now credit storyboard directors and storyboard artists separately. *Ed is allergic to cats as he mentioned that his aunt's cats make him sneeze. *No scams took place in this episode. *A running gag in this episode is that Ed and Eddy try to get the report cards from Edd but failing at each attempt. *Rolf is failing B.C.A. (Basic Computer Application) class because he can't type. This is pre-movie evidence that Ed, Edd n Eddy takes place in the 21st century. *This is the first time Ed says "Pick paper up", the next time was in Truth or Ed. Gallery File:Nazz_Report.jpg|Nazz's Report Card Mrs.Edtheteacher.jpg|Mrs. Ed the teacher broguitaropen.png|Eddy's Brother's report card changing kit Ed changing grades.jpg|Ed changing grades did_anyone_notice__by_squeaken1.jpg|Ed has an A? Fake principal flashlight.jpg|I SURRENDER! Carni.png|Sarah and Jimmy celebrating their After-School Carnival. HeDugintoyourhead!.jpg|OMG, He dug to your head! Image:Eddy's Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad's arm.|link=Eddy's Dad Image:Ed's Mom.jpg|Ed's Mom's arm.|link=Ed's Mom Video 2SgcH9L6Iss Category:Episodes Category:Season 5